User talk:Berserk333
Welcome Berserk333 }! -- MrGenial11 (Talk) 10:10, March 23, 2013 There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrGenial11 (Talk) 10:10, March 23, 2013 ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} Adminship (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Posting your user stats in order to see if you might be suited to become a new admin. (20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) re:Categories I think those categories are meant to include characters introduced in that particular arc, which is why Gon's page only has the Hunter Exam arc and not every single one. Cheers, XScar (talk) 00:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I had that problem as well, try disabling adblock for wikia if you use it. MrGenial11 (talk) 14:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hemotropic Butterflies In case you're wondering where your page went, we already have a page on the creatures at Hemotropic Butterfly. Also, your image can be reuploaded if you remove the subtitles and give it proper licensing. It definitely something that could and should be added to that page. XScar (talk) 02:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Image Licensing Hey don't worry about the licensing , you can select the right licensing when you upload the image or edit the image "add other templates" type tv screen shot if it's from the anime or Fairuse for manga scans or anything else (or just copy pasta the licensing from another image), It's not that big of a deal if you don't do it, I mean someone else or an admin is gonna put the right licensing anyway, however please don't take a screenshot with subs on it, it ruins the image. MrGenial11 (talk) 01:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Cover Page Please you the cover page discussion ate Talk:Chapter 1. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) You select the template, edit, and where it says image you enter this: [ image.png|250px (the size of the image) ] or in source mode: |image = [ image.png|250px (the size of the image) ].MrGenial11 (talk) 01:39, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Greed Island Split please share your opinion User Blog:OnePieceNation/Greed Island Split. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images Oh, sorry about that, mate. I couldn't remember which image you're referring to but perhaps it was of low quality that it got replaced. And speaking of copyright, please put your uploaded images under license to avoid deletion. Thank you. - Darkchylde Talk overview first please sign your comments next time. And the page has sections and every section to me is a new beginning also most 1999 episodes don't have summaries. I also added links in the first 20 or so 2011 episodes and the others will follow.OnePieceNation (talk) 02:07, November 27, 2013 (UTC) overview If a summary is small then the page is indeed filled with links, however if the summary is long there is enough room between a character being linked in the overview and then being linked again in the summary off course this isn't always the case. So I think that we should, viewing the page as one entity link everything in the order it appears on the page so everything mentioned in the overview gets linked but when they appear again in the summary they don't get any links. I have now done this to Episode 88 (2011). To me this seems the best way to put links in an article. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:43, November 27, 2013 (UTC)